paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Kasey's
Rosey: I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share? Kasey: It's been many Months stuck here living with our fears. Bella: Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see? Skye: In this misery, you can join our family. Snow Flake: Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore? Brownie: This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run. Kasey: Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all. Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair Rosey: Stalking hallways, getting closer Bella: Got you now, it's nearly over Skye: Found your blind spot, lurking within Sooner or later we'll get in Snow Flake: Careful not to waste your power Brownie: You've still got to last an hour Kasey: I can hear your heart pound heavy Here we come I hope you're ready ( All The Girl Pups ): Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear Pray that those doors hold steady As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn. Can you last five nights at Kasey's ? Rosey: They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout. Bella: After they go home, that is when they let us roam. Skye: Once we got a taste, but they lock us down in haste. Snow Flake: Called us things of hell, blamed it on How we act Brownie: Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone. Kasey: You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there You can join the crew, we have got a Shadow Spirit for you Rosey: With you I'll confide Bella: it's no use to run and hide. Rosey: Stalking hallways, getting closer Bella: Got you now, it's nearly over Skye: Found your blind spot, lurking within Sooner or later we'll get in Snow Flake: Careful not to waste your power You've still got to last an hour Brownie: I can hear your heart pound heavy Kasey: Here we come I hope you're ready ( All The Girl Pups ): Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear. Pray that those doors hold steady You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre Can you last five nights at Kasey's? Kasey: Hey Guys! Where do you think you're going? Brownie: Aye! You'll be Paying Dearly for that! Ryder: I just want to go home Marshall: Don't want to be alone Rosey: Please don't cry or scream out Kasey: You won't ever get out ( All The Girl Pups ): Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear Pray that those doors hold steady As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn. Can you last five nights at Kasey's ? ( All The Girl Pups ): Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear. Pray that those doors hold steady You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre Can you last five nights at Kasey's ? Snow Flake: What have we here? Skye: Wow! I sure am (kill them) hungry! Let's eat! [ it then Gets to 6AM ] - Kasey: Thanks for coming Here !, I'll see you next time. Category:Songs By Five Nights at Kasey's Category:Dragons19's Songs